Forgive And Forget
by Coexist
Summary: My first story, so it may not be good...Krillin and Goku go to capsule corp. to find Krillin's wife, Android 18. But when Krillin finds his wife, what he sees will devestate him...will he be able to compete in the tournament? Or will he never be the same?
1. Cheater

Hi. This is my first story, so pardon its lame-ness.

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball (wish I did :p)

Enjoy!

It was a warm, sunny day in the world of dragon ball. Goku was enjoying a warm bowl of ramen his beautifal wife, Chi Chi, had prepared for him, when suddenly, Goku heard the phone ring. "Who could that be? Its 6:00 in the morning!" Wondered Goku aloud. "I'll get it dad!" Yelled Goku's son, Gohan. Shortly after, Gohan came into the kitchen where his father was, and informed him that it was Krillin calling and asking to speak with Goku. "Hello?" "Hey Goku, its Krillin. Listen, have you seen 18? I woke up this morning and she was gone, and I just wanted to know if you'd seen her." "Well, I remember she said something about needing to go to capsule corp. to see Bulma." "But…Vegeta and Bulma went on vacation, didn't they?" "Oh yea..well, we could always drive over there and pick her up. Want to?" "Sounds great. Can you pick me up at my house?" "Sure thing pal." "Great. Thanks Goku!" "No problem Krillin!" *click* And with that, Goku got in his car and drove off to Krillin's house.

/-/-/-/-/

After a minute or so of waiting, Krillin finnaly emerged from his home and got in the passenger's seat of Goku's honda. "Hey Goku. Thanks again for drivin' me over there." "No problem at all, Krillin. So you ready for the tournament?" "Yea. I've been training with Tien for a long time now. What about you?" "Yea, me and Gohan've been training pretty hard. I think I might even win this year" Goku said with a smirk. Krillin replied with a simple "Heh", because his mind was somewhere else at the moment. When it came to 18, Krillin was like a puppy. He loved cuddling and loving more than anything, and he didn't mind when she scratched that certain spot behind his ear…anyway, Krillin couldn't wait untill they found his lovely wife. And when they finally pulled up to capsule corp., he couldn't be more excited. "I'll wait here for ya pal." "Thanks". Then, Krillin got out, closed the door, and headed inside to meet his wife. When he got inside, he noticed the small living space in the corporation was empty. He called out for 18, but got no respnse. So he wandered through the small house, untill he heard what sounded like two moans coming from the same room. Confused, Krillin headed for the source of said noise, and traced it to Trunks's room. "Oh yea!" He thought. "Trunks stayed behind to watch over the place. But whats he doing in there?" With this question in mind, he opened the door…but was horrified at what he saw. He had just walked in on Trunks and 18!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Oooohh cliffhanger! I hate these…but now I realize why there so fun :3 R&R peoplez. Future chapters coming soon!


	2. Not So Innocent Explanation

Well, heres the second chapter. I update rather quickly, so there ya go….

2 reviews! Better than I thought I'd get! And Mr Blue, this takes place waaayyy after all the battles and stuff, Krillin being in his early 30's, same as Goku, and Trunks is in his mid-20's. And before I explain what happens after the first chapter, here's what happened before 18 got to capsule corp. Oh and a warning: some sexual oriented material ahead, not for those sensative to it. Enjoy!

It was a crisp, windy summer morning at 18's house, and all that could be heard were the idle sounds of animals in the lush, peaceful forest. "Ugh…way to early." 18 said as she glanced at her digital clock that read 5:47 AM. But as fate would have it, 18 was one of those people who, once woken up, couldn't go back to sleep to save her life. So she decided to get up and get some breakfast. Slowly sliding out from under the covers as to not wake her husband, Krillin, she made her way to her wardrobe to change into a small, silky purple robe. Slowly making her way downstairs, her stomach made a slight rumbeling noise. "Hm…I wonder if theres any of those eggo waffle things left…" Being an android, 18 wasn't used to human foods, such as waffles, pancakes, bacon, etc. Lucky for her, she had Krillin, and he did a pretty good job at explaining human things. 18 wasn't the lovey-dovey type, but she loved Krillin like nothing else. He had a certain charm about him that she was very attracted to. Not to mention, he was pretty good looking to. Finally finding her way to the small kitchen, 18 popped two eggo waffles into the toaster, and sat on the couch. She got bored waiting for the waffles, so she turned on the tv, lowering the volume so Krillin could sleep. All that was on at 6:00 in the morning, to 18's dismay, were news and talk shows like "Wake up with AL", or just the regular news. "There has to be SOMETHING on! I mean really!" Soon realizing the falsehood to that statement, 18 just shut off the tv. Shortly after, her waffles were done. "About time…" 18 said to herself. Halfway through her breakfast, though, 18 realized something. "Oh yea! I still need to go see Bulma! Damnit.." 18 swore at herself for being so careless. She was 28 days late for goodness sake! Leaving her waffles for Krillin to eat (she didn't have that much time to cook, she was already late), she gently ran upstairs, put on her usual garb, and dashed out the door and headed for Capsule Corp.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Yaaawwwnnn…mornin' 18. …18? Where could she…10:56 huh? Kinda late…maybe she's downstairs." After getting up, using the bathroom, brushing his teeth, and all that, Krillin headed downstairs to greet his early-bird wife, 18. But all he found were some rather cold half eaten waffles. "Waffles? Maybe 18 got hungry…but where is she?" after searching all throughout the house, Krillin decided to call Goku and see if he knew anything.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Being the attractive woman 18 was, walking through a seemingly deserted city wasn't a fun filled holiday for her. But nevertheless, 18 wasn't just some ditzy blond with no sense of self defense. If some creepy pervert pushed himself on her, just like the first two had attempted, she could (did) take care of them without any harm towards herself. But it was rather annoying. She couldn't go so far as a quarter of a mile without some guy hitting on her or trying (but failing) to have his way with her. Realizing this, she took off as fast as she could manage. Later on though, she managed to get to Capsule Corp. without any trouble. In fact, some good came out of it. On the way there, she managed to find a flyer for a new band that covered Iron Maiden, one of her favorite bands, called the Buu Maidens. "Theres something to do this weekend" Said 18 to herself with a smile. Anyway, once she entered the living quarters of Capsule Corp., 18 didn't see or heara soul. "Hello?" She called out. No answer. "Heellllooooooo?" She called out. Still no answer. So she began wandering through the large living space, untill she detected someones energy. She didn't know who they were, but there heart rate was abnormally high. They seemed to be doing something that involved a lot of physical activity. So 18 began tracking down the source of this energy. A bit of walking later, she tracked the energy to Trunks' room. "Whats HE doing here? And whats he DOING in there?" 18 wondered aloud. Not being the most polite in the world, instead of knocking, 18 just opened Trunks' door…and was met with the sight of him pleasuring himself to a candid photo of 18 herself. "WHAT are you DOING?" Yelled a rather angered 18. Trunks couldn't have looked more surprised. His eyes almost litteraly looked like plates. Quickly hiding the photo and covering up, he stammered "18! W-what're you d-doing here?" "Nevermind me! Where did you get this picture?" "Um…" "WHERE!" "Yamcha! He gave it to me!" "Why that little…give it here!" Without warning, Trunks did as he was told and handed over the picture. "Where did Yamcha get this picture?" "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me..but he offered it to me for 900 zeni, and…" "So you BOUGHT it? What's wrong with you!" "Im sorry! I couldn't help it, it was just…" "Ugh men. Such pigs!" Little did Trunks know, 18 just so happened to sneak a peek at Trunks' manhood…and it was rather impressive, in her opinion. So impressive, she began to develop feelings…such strong feelings, that she was promted to ask "…Can I see your…thing?" Trunks was even more shocked and surprised than before. "Ummmm….why?" "Just…nevermind…" Seeing this as an…oppurtunity of sorts, Trunks decided to keep the conversation going. "No, why?" "Well…I noticed…it…and its rather…large for a boy your age." At this, Trunks couldn't help but turn a slight shade of red. "Um…thanks?" "Mmm" "…You still wanna see it?" "Um…if you don't mind…" At that, Trunks lifted the covers, and revealed himself. "Wow…" 18 couldn't keep her eyes off. But then she remembered. Krillin! "Oh man! No no no im sorry, I have to go!" "No wait!" 18 was confused. Why did Trunks want her to stay? "Can I ask…a question?" "Sure..what?" "Whats it like to have…s….e…" 18 saw where he was headed. "Um…well I'll admit your old enough…but im not the one to tell you." "But mom wont be back for a few months, and I don't know any other girls besides pan. And shes kinda…to young, don't'cha think?" "Good point." "Yea.." Well, it couldn't hurt to explain it…Krillin wouldn't have to know, and its just one harmless little inncedent. It wont happen again. "…Cmere." And with that, 18 climbed on top of Trunks, and he was about to experience his first time…and with 18! When suddenly…"18! W-what are you doing!"

You'd think after the first chapter, Trunks would learn to lock his door ._.

Ah well, R&R peoplez. Thank y'all, more chapters coming soon!


End file.
